Speculations into a Level 4 civilization.
A being who was a level 4 on the Kardashev scale would by definition have the power to manipulate and control all the energy in our universe making them truly powerful. They would probably have some sort of reality warping allowing them to do such things changing the Atomic structure of things just by thinking about it. They would probably have phased out the concept of Religion favoring a purely scientific approach to the mysteries of life. This race of beings would most likely have created a Utopia unknown to Denizens of lesser times,this Utopian world could be a very large Dyson Sphere or even a multi galaxy sized artificial world. They would be immune to all illnesses being totally immortal allowing them to see evolution happening before their very eyes. All the worlds problems would be solved long before a level 4 civilization came about such solutions would jettison mankind into a new age of discovery. Some of the amazing discoveries that will probably or most likely to happen are as follows: a cure for all the so called incurable diseases such as Cancer,Immortality for all,God like intelligence allowing us too solve more and more complex problems as well as giving us mental powers (a term I as an atheist would use for psychic powers),A deeper understanding of the mysteries of the Universe such as revealing the nature of Dark energy,All the clay maths problems such as P=NP would be solved,Time travel and teleportation to any time period, a technological utopia for all the peoples of Earth and much much more.These predictions are taken from speculation but also from looking at the way we as Humans tend to want too discover more about ourselves. We can only guess at what kinds of technology would be in the disposal of these universal level beings would they exist outside of the Universe or would they remain within. Intelligent life will be found just before or after we become a type 1 civilization and by the time a type 4 civilization emerges we will have established a Universal empire covering the whole of the cosmos. Anything beyond level 4 could not be imagined by beings of lesser times as they would go beyond the concept of material existence living in a state of pure energy. Too end this article into some speculations into a level 4 civilization we move onto the art and culture of these beings. As Humanity evolves in intelligence due too the use of technology for the benefit of all we will become more creative producing works of art that will be worshiped by beings of lesser times. I say lesser times because too the people of the future of which you and I may be a part of this day on the 30/3/17 will be known as the day of remembrance. Remembrance not in the way most people think about it but remembrance in the fact that Humanity was once a race of ignorant creatures ready to obey anyone without question. Too conclude this article on the speculations into a level 4 civilization we must understand a very basic but deep concept that will fundamentally change the world. This concept is compassion the most basic thing a person can do by doing this on a global scale we will make the world a better place. Category:Philosophy of the future.